


The Marathon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King paced near many children and frowned at the same time. He paused. ''A marathon. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said.





	The Marathon

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King paced near many children and frowned at the same time. He paused. ''A marathon. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said. 

The Sewer King watched as his children exchanged worried glances. They weren't going to run a marathon. He viewed them wincing as he performed a vocal recital marathon. 

 

THE END


End file.
